


Oops

by femslashfantasy



Series: Femslash Reader inserts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslashfantasy/pseuds/femslashfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader thinks Natasha is someone trying to break in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

You snapped awake as you heard creaking downstairs. You made the mental decision to not be a stereotypical horror movie girl. You shuffled to the closet and reached for the bat you had placed in there in the case of this exact predicament. 

You knew little, but the basics of how to defend yourself. Your girlfriend of two years, Natasha, had trained you in the issue of a villain using you as bait for her. It could happen, but you highly doubted someone would reach such idiocy as too mess with the black widow herself, but hey who knows?

The sounds grew louder as you walked further down the steps. It was a quiet rustling of hurried footsteps. Whoever the thug was they sucked at sneaking around. You figured the thief was either very smart or very dumb to go this far into the forest and countryside to rob someone. The quiet could be good or bad depending on who has upper hand. How did they find you anyways? Your safe house was basically hidden and in a far out part of the Upper Peninsula in Michigan.  
As you got closer and got ready to attack you saw the silhouette illuminated by the moonlight. You kind of wished Natasha was here. She was supposed to be on a mission for at least two more weeks though. You inched closer and closer holding the bat in the air. 

Right as you were about take the bat down they turned around and grabbed the bat. “AhHH” you yelled trying to fight their tight hold “Y/N Y/N Stop! Jesus!”

“Natasha! Oh hey!” you said smiling and trying to make good of the glare she is giving you. “Were you trying to kill me?” she asked with a bit of a smile. “It wasn’t my intention for the evening but we can see where it leads us.” you said leaning into kiss her. Kissing Natasha was always ‘quite the experience she always made a show of being all tongue and teeth. Her 5’4” size didn’t hold her back from completely dominating the kiss. 

She tugged on your shirt and pulled you close when your lips separated she looked at you with a small smirk. “Come on, Princess let’s put the bat back and I’ll show you just how I swing” She winked and made way to the bedroom leaving you to follow behind, smiling and running after her.


End file.
